I'm the King
by xNewWaveBossanova
Summary: Lord Death is defeated and the village lives in peace for a long time, but who knew the king had a little son? Main Pairing: CronaXKid secondair pairings: SoulXMaka, TsubakiXBlack*Star, love triangle MarieXMedusaXStein
1. That Girl

I wanted to give SE a little twist! I'm switching good and evil. My story will take place in the past, but it will keep its characters. Lord Death once ruled over the beautiful city of Death, but when his way of leading changed a rebellion formed. They killed the king and lived in peace for almost 5 years, but who knew that the king had a little son? What will happen next? Will he follow the path of his father of will he avoid another war and become a true king?

A/N To avoid gender confusions. In my story Crona's a girl. Ragnarok is a human in my story and he is Crona's sibling

**Introduction**

He walked through the now peaceful village, again heading for the cemetery where his father was buried. People where not mentioning him, the just thought he was a scattered soul searching for the good things in life without his loved. But today it was different, he saw four recognized pairs of eyes watching him carefully pass their homes. He didn't even had to look to know who where starring at him. It were the blonde woman with the golden eyes and the tan skinned man on the right and the black haired woman and the Lilliputian old guy on the left. He tried to ignore them but then one of the spoke.

"Hey stranger! Why are you always visiting our village? Are you spying on us for the castle?" Kid looked right and saw the blonde woman holding a rock in her hands.

"Hey you answer!" She threw the rock and he fell a little back. When he tried to face the woman again his eyes fell for another person watching what happened behind the old door of the woman's home. He easily noticed her pink hair through the crack in the door. Her face was cute and she was staring at him very timid.

"Didn't I asked you something?" He fell another rock hitting his forehead and he stammered something

"I-I just want to visit my m-mother on the cemetery!" He cried hiding his face. He looked through his hands and saw the pink haired girl running outside.

"Mother! Why are you hurting him!" She yelled "D-don't hurt him anymore! I don't know how to deal with him being hurt!" The pink haired cried while hugging her mother. He looked at the door and an older black haired boy walked outside, it was probably the girl's older brother.

"Crona, come back in. Mother told us to stay in, so why are you disobeying again? You know you'll get punished for that" He mumbled pulling his sister back inside. He sounded cold but he could feel that the boy cared for his little sister somewhere deep inside. The woman was now disturbed by her children and he fled as fast as he could to the cemetery.

"Run away! I'll discover who you are and what you're doing here!" The woman yelled when he had left the place. He searched for his father's grave and kneeled down.

"Why did you had to die! Why do I've to suffer all this pain! I want you back! Even if the whole entire world hates you!" He cried and prayed to his dad once again and then left again walking another route back to not get in trouble with the villagers again. He was halfway and then bumped into a villager who carried a bag. She was clothed in a white blouse who was now stained red with blood. Her middle length black hair and yellow eyes starred at him like a ghost.

"Uh, are you alright her voice sounded" Her gaze was unavoidable and he starred right in her dreamy eyes.

"Y-yes… "he shrunk a little back and the woman kneeled to look at his bruised ankle "What are you planning with that bag" Kid froze and noticed the woman was carrying a knife in her bloody hands.

"T-the bag!" Kid saw her thinking for a while "Ow the bag! I'm the butcher's woman and this are the rests of the meat" She smiled "But I need to go right now" She said and she disappeared from sight. He sighted in relief and walked further.

_For a moment I thought I would be murdered_

He sighted and finally arrived by the castle. He passed some servants and ran to his room. He sat down on the bed and cried, then he heard a knock on the door and Marie entered.

"Sir Death? Are you here?" She looked around and noticed Kid sitting on his bed with soaked eyes "Sir! What happened" Soon she also noticed the bruises on his forehead.

"Where have you been!" Marie said worried "How did you get those bruises and your clothes are all filthy" Marie pitied Kid who was still crying

"I was playing in the garden when I passed over a rock, then I fell with my head on some wood and I totally ruined the symmetry!" Kid lied to stop Marie's questioning. Marie hugged him a little and got some tea.

"Why don't you come with me for a while, then I'll treat those injuries for you" Marie smile. Kid grabbed her hand and the left the room. I the hall they crossed Maka

"Kid! We searched everywhere for you!" Maka said happy "I'm glad miss Marie found you" She looked happy and followed them for a while. After that she waved them farewell and left. Then they entered another room, and Marie took some bandages and bound them on Kid's head.

"Look, isn't that nice? You look just like me with one eye" Marie smiled and pointed at her eye patch

"I-it's so…" Kid hesitated for a while and then began to cry "ASYMETRICAL!" He began to sob and punch the ground.

"I'm such an asymmetrical pig! No garbage! I'm asymmetrical garbage!" He whined and Marie picked him up again. She corrected the bandages and put him down again. Kid looked in the mirror again and smiled happily

"So symmetrical!" He jumped happy and leaved the room "Thank you Marie!"

"No thanks" Marie bowed and waved at him. Kid entered the big room and got greeted by Sid and Nygus.

"Welcome back sir!" They also waved and Kid ran toward Maka, who was playing hide and seek with the others.

"I'm coming!" Maka yelled. She bumped into him and shrunk back a little. "Kid!" She said "Do you also want to play with us?" Maka asked

"Hey is that Kid?" Some voices were heard for all over the room

"I hope so" another voice said

"Yes! Kid is back!" All the kids gathered around Maka and Kid and were talking enthusiastic

"Hey Kid, where have you been? We've searched for you everywhere?" Maka asked grabbing his hand

"Yeah I want to know it too!" Black*Star yelled "Yahoo! I'm the great Black*Star and I'll slayer the rebellion if I grow up!"

"Black*Star, please calm down. Let Kid do his word" Tsubaki said soft

"Okay…" Black*Star mumbled and listened

"Hey Kiddo-kun~ Nice to see you again" Patty said happy a usual

"Kid! Your back!" Also Liz approached the group and they all sat down to listen to Kid

"I'll tell it, only if you all promise me to say nothing to the adults!" Kid said serious

"Promise!" They all yelled

"Okay, I've been out of the castle" Kid sighted

"Out of the castle!" Maka said worried "That's strictly prohibited" Maka said nervous

"Cool, I want to see the outside too" Soul grinned

"You idiot! I don't want to get in trouble by you disobeying the rules!" Maka said

"I don't care" Soul said bored and sighted "Kid tell us more"

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka chopped Soul with a hard covered book and he fainted. "That's for making me an idiot" Maka said angry

"May I continue?" Kid asked "Normally the town and the villagers are all kind to me, they don't know that I am the king's son. They normally greet me and sometimes they also give me food and water. But there is some curiosity in the village, I think they'll soon discover my secret. I think if I ever cross those four villagers again it could be my dead." Kid sighted looking back at the group of kids in front of him


	2. Nightmares

Chapter 2: Nightmares

Today was the day that he should be crowned to king. He was on his room thinking about the pink haired girl he saw in the village. It was impossible to get near her with that blonde witch in the way. He fell on his bed trying to think of an idea to get near that girl, but failed and nodded of. Some hours later he woke up by the sound of an opening door. He looked sleepy in the direction of the door and saw Blair, Maka and Soul's pet, entering the door. She crawled on his bet and sat down next to him

"Nya Blair has come to help you!" Blair transformed in her sexy self and hugged Kid. His mouth fell open and he turned his head some degrees to the left

"That was horrible! but symmetrical!" Kid nodded and looked at Blair's huge boobs, then he asked her " Why are you here"

"I heard you liked a girl, so Blair came to give you advice!" Blair nya'd and handed Kid a box of chocolate and a bottle of wine "Women love presents~ give this to her and you'll impress her!" Blair petted his head and walked to the door.

"Wait!" Kid pulled out his and commanded Blair to stop

"What is wrong, Shinigami Cutey" Blair said and closed the door

"I've a problem with her mom" Kid said

"Mothers... Blair never liked the moms of her boyfriends too... You've to do it on a secret place, write her a cute letter and I'm sure she'll date you!" Blair petted his head again and then left

"In secret? Not a bad idea after all" Kid nodded and fell asleep again.

_I walked through the silent streets of the village and finally arrived at her home. The door was standing open and I took a careful look inside. Inside burned a lot of candles and on the walls were several paintings. Inside was a remarkable atmosphere and it didn't smelt well. I walked some further and saw the girl sitting on the table in the small room. She was covered with scratches and bruises and I wanted to ran toward her, but she couldn't see me. I was like a ghost, I could see everything, but nothing could see me. I sat down on the chair next to her and followed the dialogue between her and her brother._

_"Crona, please listen to mother, I don't want to get in trouble again" The black haired boy said to the girl and she didn't respond until he gave her a little slap_

_"I-I don't know how to deal with getting hitted by you!" She whined and looked at her brother with big eyes_

_"Stop whining, it's ridiculous" He mumbled while eating his dinner_

_"O-okay... if you say so" She took a little piece of the meat that was on her plate and began to chew it. The bay already finished his supper and took his sister's_

_"I'm still hungry" He said while swallowing Crona's dinner_

_"T-that was my supper... I don't know how to deal with getting thinner than I already am" Crona complained and looked at the empty plate while she was ridiculed by her brother. The door of the house opened and the both fell silent._

_"Mother is home..." The boy whispered "Please don't say stupid things, or you'll get punished again" He warned her_

"Sir? Are you awake?" Kid shook awake and saw the face of Marie in front of him again. In the doorway stood Stein smoking a sigarette and waved at him. Marie sighted in relief and looked worried.

"You've been asleep for 2 more hours now, and you were contanious mumbling in your sleep." Marie said while looking at his face

"What's wrong?" He asked

"You look pale? Are you feeling alright?" Marie asked while feeling my warmth "You're hot too, we should get you to a doctor as fast as we can! Stein can you examine Sir. Death?" Marie looked at Stein and he shucked his head

"I'm sorry but I can't, you need to visit a doctor in the village" Stein bit his lip and colapsed on the ground. "I'm not feeling so good the last time"

"Maybe you need to see a doctor too, Stein" Marie said worried and took a pair of clothes for Kid "I've to get everything ready right now. Sir I'll bring you to Spirit and he'll take you to the clinic in the village. I'm sorry that you've to go to the city because of our own doctor's flu." She apologized and brought him to Spirit.

"You want me to do what!" Spirit said to Marie

"I know it's dangerous and I know it's unusual, but he needs to see a doctor." Marie yelled at him

"I don't want you sent him to the village! As the formal King's weapon I can't approve this!" Spirit argued

"He needs to see a doctor! If we don't do anything he can also die" Marie yelled again. Spirit face palmed himself and gave in.

"Okay, I'll bring Sir Death to the doctor in the village" Spirit said while putting on a coat and grabbing some gold pieces

"Greedy villagers, always asking too much money" He mumbled while picking up Kid "Let's go Sir, bye bye my Maka~" He yelled and his daughter almost puked. Kid began to laugh a little and the walked out of the palace. The village was quite like in his dream, after all he was happy it was just a dream. Spirit entered a small house when he snapped out of his thoughts.

"We arrived sir." He said while putting him down, he walked to the desk where two woman sat. Spirit seemed to know them and began to flirt with them. One of the women had her brown hair tied in a bun with curling long fringes next her face and the other woman had middle length brown hair. The two ladies immediately redirected us to a doctor. We entered a small room and the same blonde woman came out of another door.

_It's her _Kid Thought. He poked Spirit and whispered "I want to go to another doctor"

"Why? Isn't this one good enough?" He whispered back to Kid. The woman approached Spirit and they began to talk, Kid slid away and examined the room. He entered the door where she came from and took a look inside.

"I wonder if I can find something about that girl here?" He asked himself and looked around a little. He searched trough some documents and found an ID card. He wanted to read what was on it but put it away in his pocket when the door opened

"There you are!" Spirit's voice sounded "I'm sorry for him but he has a curious nature" He apologized to the doctor and she looked Kid's way

"Have we met before?" She asked me with a kind voice, but something in her voice sounded strange like it was an act.

"I don't think so, excuse me for my rude manners" He said polite and she began to giggle. Kid almost had to puke through this ridiculous acting.

"It's okay, I'm Dr. Medusa, I'm the local doctor" We shook hands and her gaze sent shivers down my spine. Now I finally knew her name

"Will you sit down on this table here, so I can look what's wrong with you?" She then asked me and I just did what was told me. It cost more than an hour to find out what was exactly the cause of my tiredness. In that hour I noticed that that woman looked at me constantly, should she recognized me? The two women were flirting with Spirit again. I walked toward him when Medusa handed me a medicine and I poked his back

"Spirit-san, can we go?" He asked. Spirit rubbed his head and turned around

"O-of course sir" He said and followed me outside. Kid stopped for while so he could walk behind Spirit. Spirit walked recklessly over the street and bumped into a woman. Kid looked up and recognized the woman from before.

"I'm sorry madam, I shouldn't bump into such a nice looking lady like you" He flirted with her. He grabbed at his stomach and had the feeling that he could collapse at any moment. His sight turned black and he blacked out.

_I was in Crona's house again and looked around. I noticed that I was dreaming again and walked to the dinner table like I did in my other dream, but I didn't saw Crona or her brother. I decided to take a look around the house and examine it for a while. The house looked very normal for the most parts only I didn't liked the choice of the interior. It was cold and simple, like he was in a prison. Behind the kitchen I discovered another door, I opened it and it revealed a staircase that must lead to the basement. I walked down and discovered a long underground hallway. It had many snake patterned doors and I walked through it. When I arrived at the end of the hallway I heard a voice, I recognized the voice and listened a while in front of the door._

_"Ragnarok I'm scarred" Crona said sobbing while staring at the huge door in front of her_

_"You're always scarred and because of you I'm sitting here again with you" The boy complained_

_"I'm sorry! I-I'm so sorry!" Crona yelled and she cried again her cheeks were already weat from when Ragnarok had bullied her_

_"You can repay me by giving me giving me your food for the whole month" Ragnarok said while Crona was still crying_

_"You always take my food" Crona whined and shrunk in the croner of the room_

_"But by making this deal, you'll not whine when I take it" Ragnarok screeched_

_"That's true" _


End file.
